Promesse tenue
by Black Bwool
Summary: Akashi va honorer la promesse qu'il a faite à ses équipiers de Rakuzan. Mais...


**_Salut ! Je suis heureuse de vous présenter mon tout premier one shot. J'en suis assez fière d'ailleurs. Et je peux vous dire que la fin n'est pas celle à laquelle vous pensez. Et n'oubliez pas la review si vous avez aimer._**

* * *

Mal. Il avait mal. Et encore ce n'était qu'un euphémisme. Il souffrait atrocement et même cela était trop doux pour expliquer concrètement la douleur qu'Akashi ressentait à ce moment-là. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé malgré la très forte dose d'antalgiques, qui l'avait pratiquement assommé, qu'il avait absorbée avant de se livrer à cet acte ignoble, salissant et affreusement douloureux de boucherie sur lui-même.

Pourquoi s'infliger un tel supplice ? À cause d'une promesse qu'il avait faite à ses, anciens, coéquipiers de Rakuzan: si il perdait, il leur offrirait ses yeux. Et le respect d'une promesse, aussi horrible soit-elle, devait être respecter. Pour l'honneur de la famille Akashi.

Mais pourquoi avait-il fait une telle promesse ? Il se sentait invincible à cet instant. Il était à des années de lumière de se douter que la menace d'être battu un jour, que cette épée de Damocles de la défaite, allait bientôt s'abattre de toute sa puissance sur lui et briser le cercle vicieux et doucereux de la victoire. Le rouge framboise s'était sentit étrange après avoir été vaincu. L'Empereur s'était incliné face à l'Ombre. C'était inévitable.

Akashi avait toujours espère secrètement que sa "création", car oui les capacités de Kuroko et ce qu'il était aujourd'hui était dues à son ingéniosité. L'élève qui bat le maitre en quelque sorte.

Quelle triste réalité ! Triste ? Pas vraiment en fait. Seijuro voulait goûter le goût amer de la défaite et la frustration des efforts vains depuis un moment. Il en remerciait intérieurement Tetsuya de lui avoir accordé ce privilège.

Cependant, la résurrection du souvenir de sa promesse faite à son équipe s'était à nouveau imposée dans son esprit. À regret, le magenta avait posé pour la dernière fois ses yeux, dépourvus de toute trace de cette affreuse couleur ocre que la Kiseki no Sedai, et surtout Kuroko, détestait tant, s'étaient posés sur la silhouette du sixième homme de Teiko et un profond regret lui serra le cœur. Celui de ne plus jamais voir le visage souriant de celui que chaque membre de la "génération miracle" considérait un peu comme le "bébé" de cette dernière.

Et puis il s'était détourné avec le reste de Rakuzan. S'était changé en silence et était rentré chez lui.

Il avait considéré son reflet dans le miroir. Mirer ses pupilles framboises et avait attrapé un flacon orange contenant des comprimés antidouleurs. Il en versa une dizaine dans sa main et les avala les uns après les autres. Seijuro ressentit un léger malaise après cette prise rapide de produits qui étaient censés supprimer la douleur. Il se regarda une dernière fois et attrapa un couteau qu'il avait stérilisé soigneusement avec de l'alcool. Il inspira une nouvelle fois et commença son ignoble tâche. Il approcha la lame de son œil droit, qui, jadis, était orangé, et enfonça l'acier dans la sclérotique et l'enfonça un peu. Un bruit écœurant se fit entendre et un liquide coula sur son visage. L'Empereur n'y prêta guère attention et poursuivit son but morbide jusqu'à obtenir satisfaction quand son œil, accompagné du nerf optique sortit de l'orbite. Au prix d'efforts d'une douleur sans nom certes mais le but était atteint.

Akashi ôta le couteau de son globe oculaire et trancha d'un geste vif le nerf optique. Il ne ressentait plus la douleur tellement elle était présente. Elle s'immisçait dans son corps et tel l'alcool, le rendait ivre. Ivre de douleur mais il y trouvait étrangement aussi une certaine forme de plaisir de voir de son, désormais, unique œil le liquide visqueux, poisseux et rouge qui s'étalait sur ses mains comme une toile macabre. Une toile humaine faite de chair et de sang...

Seijuro posa son œil dans un bol remplit de glaçons et nettoya soigneusement sa plaie du mieux qu'il le pouvait en s'observant avec le miroir de la salle de bains. En baissant son œil gauche, il pouvait voir la faïence d'ordinaire blanche du lavabo se teinter de rouge. C'était presque jouissif en vrai.

Il termina de poser un pansement sur le trou qui remplaçait son œil droit et allait refaire la même opération sur l'œil gauche quand une voix lui fit lâcher son scalpel improvisé:

\- **Akashi !**

Cette voix ? Impossible ? Comment pouvait-il ?

\- **Tu n'entends pas la sonnette et quand on t'appelle ou quoi ? Kuroko et moi on te cherchais partout.** demanda le garçon qui entra. **Tu... c'est quoi ce bordel ?**

Akashi se tourna vers son invité surprise avec un mélange d'agacement et de stupeur. Ce dernier n'en menait pas large quand il vit le visage ensanglanté et le pansement que portait l'héritier de cette richissime famille.

\- **Laisse-moi tranquille, Kagami.** ordonna le magenta en repêchant parmi le sang le couteau. **Tu me dérange.**

Son interlocuteur ne répondit pas trop choqué de ce qui voyait. Cependant, quand il remarqua que le capitaine de Rakuzan allait réitérer son geste sur son autre œil, le rouge carmin se précipita vers lui et lui attrapa la main. Le rouge framboise lui jeta un regard noir mais l'as de Seirin n'en prêta aucune attention et resserra sa poigne sur le poignet frêle et pâle. Seijuro essaya de résister mais la force physique de Taiga était de loin supérieur et le couteau tomba dans le lavabo avec un bruit métallique.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux magentas planta son œil comme un poignard dans celui couleur sang du rouquin. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils avant de dire:

\- **Je ne sais pas ce qui te passe par la tête mais je t'empêcherai de continuer ta charcuterie immonde ! Pourquoi tu...**

 **\- C'est une promesse à mon équipe.**

 **\- Hein ?!**

 **\- Lors du match contre Midorima j'ai promis à mon équipe que si l'on perdrais, je leur offrirais mes yeux. On a perdu contre vous alors...**

 **\- C'est de la connerie,** le coupa Kagami, **tu crois sincèrement que c'est ce qu'ils souhaitent ? Et Kuroko ? Tu crois que maintenant que tu es redevenu ce que tu étais avant d'avoir ce dédoublement de personnalité qu'il va être heureux de te voir avec les yeux en moins ? Et les autres ? Tu crois qu'ils vont aimer ce que tu as fais ?**

 **\- Je me doute bien que non, Kagami. Cependant, une promesse doit toujours être respectée.**

L'adolescent aux cheveux bicolores soupira devant ce qu'il pensait être de la stupidité de la part d'Akashi. Et il savait que le riche héritier n'allait pas se défaire de son idée. Aussi il décida de faire place aux grands moyens de son crû.

Il relâcha Seijuro et alors que le rouge framboise détournait son attention vers le lavabo, Taiga envoya violemment son poing à l'arrière de son crâne. Avec les antalgiques, cela suffit à faire tomber dans les pommes le plus petit des deux qui tomba en arrière. Kagami le rattrapa de justesse.

\- **Bon. Ça c'est fait.** dit-il. **À présent, je dois appeler une ambulance pour celui-là et après trouver Kuroko. Décidément, j'ai l'impression d'être la bouée de sauvetage de la Kiseki no Sedai.**


End file.
